gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Duo Maxwell (II)
|image=GWFT-Duo-II-cover.jpg |unnamed character=No |japanese voice=Seki Toshihiko~Drama CD |gender=Male |species=Human |era=After Colony |status=Alive |age=4~MC-0017 NEXT SUMMER, 15~MC-0022 NEXT WINTER |hair=Brown |eye=Blue |family=Duo Maxwell;Father Maxwell~father, Hilde Schbeiker~mother |affiliation=The Gundam Pilots, Preventers |occupation=MS Pilot |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop, |MobileWeapons=Warlock }} is the son of the original Gundam pilot Duo Maxwell and the pilot of the "Warlock" mobile suit. He is a central character of the novel New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop. Personality & Character Duo is much more abrasive than his father. Although he speaks in a similar manner to the original Duo in terms of slang and casual language, he often insults those to whom he is speaking, including his own father. His father states this is because he poorly raised the boy on his own after his mother passed away. However, he is shown to have had a poor attitude even as a young child when he and Father first meet. He is indicated as one of the main pilots to take part in Operation Mythos. Duo is very sure of his abilities, claiming that he is more skilled than Heero Yuy at piloting. However, he refers to Heero as senpai, indicating at least some level of respect for the other pilot. Skills & Abilities Duo has been trained to pilot mobile suits and also appears to be a gifted mechanic, much like his father. History It is unknown for certain when exactly Duo was born or where he came from, however he claims that he has lived at the orphanage for as long as he can remember. Sister Hilde tells Father Maxwell that he just showed up one day, and she assumed he was a child Father had left with a prostitute, but Father later muses that judging by the boy's age he could have only been conceived or born when he and Hilde had still been together. Duo and Father Maxwell first meet when Father brings Naina Peacecraft to Schbeiker Orphanage upon the request of Cyrene Wind in MC 0017 Next Summer; spotting the child, he notes the four year old boy has a nasty look to him. Hilde states she's been calling him Duo, since she assumes him to be Father's child (and it would seem, he is actually hers as well). When Father is about to leave again, Duo has been fiddling with his bike, fixing it. Duo asks Father if he's his father, which he denies aloud, before leaving. He takes part in Operation Mythos as the partner of Heero Yuy, piloting the Warlock MS in battle first against Katherine Oud Winner and later against Zechs Merquise and several Mars Federation suits. His fighting style is demonstrably similar to his father's, bragging about his 'flashy moves' and demonstrating his suit's stealth capabilities. In the epilogue of Frozen Teardrop, Duo is said to be still fighting rebels on Mars alongside the other new pilots Trowa Phobos and Katherine Oud Winner. Notes and Trivia * A character diagram printed in Gundam Ace connects Duo with Father Maxwell and Sister Hilde, along with the text "son? ", leaving his parentage ultimately unconfirmed but suggesting that Father Maxwell and Hilde are indeed his biological parents. References